Gray Fox
Gray Fox '''(A.K.A '''Frank Jaeger) is a cyborg ninja and solider of a Konami series Metal Gear. Background A child soldier and of the most dangerous member of FOXHOUND, Frank Jaeger was a former ally of Solid Snake before siding the revolution of Big Boss. Gray would later gain a Cyborg Exoskeleton ever since he was fatally injured after having a fistfight against Solid Snake which would also further his PTSD and his blood-lust, and also enjoying battles. Powers & Abilities * Enhanced Strength, Speed & Durability: '''Due to the exoskeleton, his physical stats has been increased to the point where he can easily create dents in metal walls with just his strikes as well as able to move faster than the eye can track. His toughness also increased as he is bulletproof, tanking gunfire. * '''Incredibly Skilled Swordsmen: '''Frank is also an extremely skilled swordsmen as he can easily slice up people in a room. * '''Master Hand-to-Hand Combat: Frank is not only an expert swordsmen he is also a master of martial arts. As he can go toe-to-toe against Big Boss, a man who can lift 9,500 tons and defeated the pilot of the first Metal Gear. * 'Incredible Stealth Skills: '''His stealth skills can rival the likes of Solid Snake as well as able to sneak up to Snake easily. Equipment * '''Fox-Blade: '''Frank Jaeger's high frequency blade. Weighing 1.7 kg and is 76 cm tall, the blade has a high-frequency electric currents running along the blade enhancing the power and strength to it. And like all other wielders of the blade, it was designed to weaken the molecular bonds making it easy to slice through. * '''Cyborg Exoskeleton: '''Ever since he was fatally injured after a fistfight against Solid Snake, Frank would later on gifted with a Cybernetic Exoskeleton, which keeps him alive with a built-in life system. This suit allows Frank to become invisible as he bends light around him to make him invisible, making him impossible to track with the combination of speed and invisibility. The suit was also built in with a discharge, as Fox can release a discharge of electricity to enemies around him. The suit also can emit waves of electromagnetic that causes radars to short out. The suit also increases the physicality of Frank and the mask is retractable. * '''Plasma Cannon: '''The arm of his exoskeleton also gives him a plasma cannon mounted on it. The plasma cannon, as its name suggest, fires a rapid bolts of plasma energy strong enough to destroy half of Metal Gear REX, a Nuclear-armed bipedal tank. Feats Strength *His punches and kicks can easily break through glass. *Holds up a REX's foot while having a conversation (could be possibly holding one-hand). *Can create shockwaves by punching the ground with a diameter of 15 feet. *Strikes has enough force to dent metal walls. *Easily lift a full grown man with one hand. *Kicks are strong enough to send a chunk of concrete across the room. *Can jump into a dozen of feet into the air. *Wolf-Blade can easily cut through concrete and steel like butter. *Slams people so hard on the wall they dent and crack them. *Kicks a man through a wall. *Can go toe-to-toe with the likes of Solid Snake, who can lift a jeep with one hand and knock out Gekkos with barrel rolls. Speed *Faster than the eye can track. *Sliced a bullet midair. *Deflected vulcan gunfure, which can shoot 6000 rounds per minute. *Easily outran bullets and energy blasts. *Sliced Ocelet's hand before he can pull his gun trigger. *Fast enough to vanish from Snake's eyesight. *Blocks bullet fired from behind him. *Before he got his exoskeleton suit, can block Big Boss' point blank gunfire. *Dodges around assault rifle fire from soldiers, blocks bullets, and kills many soldiers with a single slash. Durability *Still able to fight even with his arm cutted off. *Tanked gunfire. *Helmet can tank vulcan gunfire. *Survived being slammed into a metal wall with enough force to crack it. *Survived falling a dozens of feets. Skill *Stated to be the greatest mercenary in the world. *Even as a child, can easily kill soldiers with only a knife. *Casually killed over a half of a dozen soldiers with nothing but his sword. *Infiltrated Outer Heaven. *Gave Solid Snake the fight for his life, and stated by Snake to be the most skilled person he ever faced. *Stalemated Big Boss before he got cybernetic enhancements. *Aided Snake to destroy a Metal Gear REX and almost destroyed it. Weaknesses *'Exoskeleton Flaws: 'Even though the exoskeleton gave Frank a massive advantage and a massive boost to his physical stats, the exoskeleton armor has a few flaws. It is weak to lasers and can be easily paralysed by chaff grenades, shutting off his Stealth Camouflage. The armor can also sometimes malfunctions, which will often cause extreme bursts of intense agony and causes electricity to discharge from his suit since his nerve's ending are badly attached to the suit. *'Extremely Mentally Unstable: '''Due to years of mental suppression during his time in a Perfect Soldier test programme, Fox will sometimes have outbursts of psychotic emotions whenever he is in intense pain. Fun Facts Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Metal Gear Category:Sword Users Category:Konami Category:Video Game Characters Category:True Neutral Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Cyborgs Category:Ninja Category:Completed Profiles